heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Good Parents
Good Parents are types of heroes who have children. Examples * Disney/Pixar ** King Triton and Queen Athena (Disney's The little Mermaid) ** Zeus and Hera (Disney's Hercules) ** Kala and Kerchak (Disney's Tarzan) ** Dr. James and Ann Possible, Mr. and Mrs Stoppable (Disney's Kim Possible) ** Cassim (Disney's Aladdin series) ** Mrs. Potts (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) ** Duchess and Thomas O'Malley (Disney's The Aristocats) ** Marlin (Disney/Pixar's Finding Nemo and Finding Dory) ** Bob and Helen Parr (Disney/Pixar's The Incredibles series) ** Kanga (Disney's Winnie the Pooh series) ** King Stefan and Queen Leah, and King Hubert (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) ** Geppetto (Disney's Pinocchio) ** The Great Prince of the Forest and Bambi's Mother (Disney's Bambi) ** Maurice (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) ** The Sultan (Disney's Aladdin) ** Sarah Hawkins (Disney's Treasure Planet) ** Buck Cluck (Disney's Chicken Little) ** Mr. and Mrs. Darling, Lady and the Tramp (Disney's Lady and the Tramp series) ** Mr. Centipede and Miss Spider (Disney's James and the Giant Peach) ** Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher (Disney's Phineas and Ferb) ** Queen Elinor and King Fergus (Disney/Pixar's Brave) ** Mufasa and Sarabi (Disney's The Lion King) ** The Sultan (Disney's Aladdin) ** Jill and Bill Andersen (Disney/Pixar's Inside Out) ** Charlie and Jenny (Disney/Pixar's Finding Dory) ** King Triton (Disney's The Little Mermaid) ** Fa Zhou and Fa Li (Disney's Mulan) ** Pongo and Perdita (Disney's 101 Dalmatians) ** Simba and Nala ''(Disney's The Lion King) ** Samson ''(Disney's The Wild) ** Enrique and Luisa Rivera, Imelda and Héctor (Disney/Pixar's Coco) ** Bonnie and Stu Hopps (Disney's Zootopia) ** Steve and Josie Stronghold (Disney's Sky High) ** Mr. Murry and Mrs. Murry (Disney's A Wrinkle in Time series) ** Goofy ** King and Queen Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) ** Della Duck (Disney) ** Queen Miranda and King Roland (Sofia the First) ** Oscar Proud and Trudy Proud (The Proud Family) ** Mrs. Davis and Mrs. Anderson (Disney/Pixar's Toy Story series) * DreamWorks ** Zuba and Florrie (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) ** Shrek and Fiona (Shrek series) ** Jacob (Joseph: King of Dreams) ** Ted and Janice Templeton (The Boss Baby) ** King Harold and Queen Lillian (Shrek series) ** Donkey and Dragon (Shrek series) * Hanna-Barbera ** Fred and Wilma Flintstone, Barney and Betty Rubble (The Flintstones) ** George and Jane Jetson (The Jetsons) * 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios *# Manny and Ellie (Ice Age series) *# Blu and Jewel (Rio series) *# Diego and Shira (Ice Age series) *# Rafael and Eva (Rio series) *# Sid and Brooke (Ice Age series) *# Herb Copperbottom and Lydia Copperbottom (Robots) *# Homer and Marge Simpson and Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *# Peter and Lois Griffin, Joe and Bonnie Swanson, Cleveland and Donna Tubbs-Brown (Family Guy) * Others * Stan and Francine Smith (American Dad!) * Spencer Damon (Digimon Data Squad) * Randy and Sharon Marsh (South Park) * Dr. John Seward (Dracula) * King Little (Gulliver's Travels) * Mr. Bumble (Mr. Bug Goes to Town) * Simonides (Ben-Hur) * Batman (Batman) * Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala (Star Wars series) * Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud (The Loud House) * Tim Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs series) * Jor-El and Lara-El (Superman) * Twilight Velvet and Night Light, Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles, Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumbles, Mr. and Mrs. Shy, Igneous Rock Pie and Cloudy Quartz, Bright Mac and Pear Butter, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence (My little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Mr. and Mrs. Squarepants (SpongeBob Squarepants) * Alfred Pennyworth (The Lego Batman Movie) * Emmet and Jacqui Benton (Jem and the Holograms) * Sparkplug Witwicky (The Transformers G1) * Cade Yeager (Transformers Cinematic Universe) * Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) * Jake and Helen Morgendorffer (Mtv's Daria) * Monty Uno (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Hugh and Judy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius series) * James McCloud (Starfox series) * Queen Hippolyta (DC universe) * Hank and Peggy Hill (King of the Hill) * Nigel Powers (Austin Powers trilogy) * Greg and Pearl (Steven Universe) * Stu and Didi Pickles (Rugrats) * Jack and Maddie Fenton (Danny Phantom) * Benjamin Sisko (Star Trek Deep Space Nine) * Carol (OK K.O.: Lets Be Heroes!) * Goku and Chi-Chi, Vegeta and Bulma, Gohan and Videl, Krillin and Android 18 and Mr. Satan (Dragon Ball) * William Mitchell, Udonna and Leanbow, Andrew Hartford and James Navarro (Power Rangers) * Annie Hughes (The Iron Giant) * Chad and Mary (Clarence) * Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) * Harold and Honey Buttowski (Kick Buttowski) * Nick and Elizabeth Parker (The Parent Trap) * Sam and Carol Parrish (Jumanji) * Mr. and Mrs. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) * Bob and Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) * Jerry and Theresa Russo (Wizards of Waverly Place) * Mike and Vanessa, Oritel and Marion, Erendor and Samara, Radius and Luna, Klaus and Morgana, Teredor and Niobe, Ho-Boe and Matlin, Electronio and Magnethia and Rhodos and Alyssa (Winx Club) * Clara and Dave (Regal Academy) * Mike Roarke (Volcano) * Rick and Evelyn O'Connell (The Mummy series) * Tom and Meg Bluegum (The Magic Pudding) * Gru and Lucy (The Despicable Me series) * Dr. James Harvey (Casper) * David and Jane Read (Arthur) * Owen Paris (Star Trek: Voyager) * Duane and Nicole Williams (Craig of the Creek) * Nora Nebulon (Lloyd in Space) * Karen and Brian Powell (Jack) * Mr. Bill and Mrs. Bill (Blinky Bill series) * Miles and Stella Shortman (Hey Arnold!) * Donald and Tasha Davenport (Lab Rats) * Pops Racer and Mrs. Racer (Speed Racer) * Carey and Kurt Martin (The Suite Life series) * Tom and Sandy Lucas (Jonas) * Kevin Flynn (Tron: Legacy) * Max's Parents (Sharkboy and Lavagirl) * Jack and Gabby Frost (Jack Frost) * Mama Orange (Annoying Orange) * Samantha Parker (Eight Legged Freaks) * 5-Volt (WarioWare) * Barney Bux (The Neverending Story) * Mr. and Mrs. Shepherd (Big Fat Liar) * Nobita and Shizuka and Tamako and Nobisuke Nobi (Doraemon) Category:Events Category:About Heroes